You Shook Me All Night Long
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Prowl and Smokescreen try to enjoy a night together, but that’s near impossible when Jazz is your next-door neighbor. SLASH!


Pairing: Prowl x Smokescreen

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns all of it, I can only borrow them for a little while T3T

Summary: Prowl and Smokescreen try to enjoy a night together, but that's near impossible when Jazz is your next-door neighbor (SLASH!)

**Warning: SLASH!! THAT IS MALE MECH X MALE MECH! IF U DONT LIKE DONT READ OR COMMENT!**

**You Shook Me All Night Long**

--

Prowl was finding it harder and harder to spend more time with his bondmate, Smokescreen. Both we're almost always busy doing something or another, their physical contact quickly dwindling as they filled in the holes with mindless chatter to each other, via the bond they shared.

But tonight nothing would interrupt them and Prowl had seen to that, making sure he took all the necessary steps to make sure nothing bad would happen. He'd even gotten an okay from Optimus at not being disturbed for the rest of the evening.

And finally when evening fell Prowl was quite confident he had taken all the right measures to get a little peace and quiet time with his bonded. The older Datsun had taken the liberty of getting two cubes of the finest high-grade energon, as he sat down next to Smokescreen who took the cube out of Prowl's left hand.

"What's the occasion Prowlie?" Smokescreen asked a hint of a knowing smile playing on his lips as he sipped the contents of the cube. Prowl leaned over, gently kissing the younger Datsun's cheek as he replied seductively, "Can't a mech dote on his bonded every once and awhile, Smokey?"

Smokescreen smiled all out, setting the already half empty cube of energon down as he pulled Prowl into a passion filled kiss. Prowl responded immediately, moaning softly into his beloved's mouth. A few minutes later they parted then just basically sat and talked. They talked about what was going on in their end of the job and the little bits of gossip that had been floating around the Ark.

Finally when both cubes were empty the two mech's gazed at each other with lustful and loving looks. Prowl pounced on top of Smokescreen, knocking the other mech back as he was straddled by the black and white Datsun's legs. The older mech grinned as he leaned down and kissed Smokescreen softly, gently at first but then with increasing passion.

Smokescreen moaned softly, hands coming up to stroke the door wings on Prowl's back as they shivered and twitched in anticipation. Prowl's fingers rubbed on the smooth chassis of the younger mech, kisses now being placed upon Smokescreen's neck, as he pulled gently at the wiring there.

The two moaned, touches growing more fervent by the second as they grinded into each other, while pulling sharp pleasurable gasps out of one another.

Suddenly a song came blasting from the room right next to theirs, Jazz's room, startling the two impassioned mechs.

_She was a fast machine_

_She kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman I had ever seen_

_She had the sightless eyes_

_Telling me no lies_

_Knockin' me out with those American thighs_

_Taking more than her share_

_Had me fighting for air_

She told me to come but I was already there

_'Cause the walls start shaking_

_The earth was quaking_

My mind was aching

_And we were makin it and you_

_Shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me all night long_

_Working double time_

_On the seduction line_

_She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine_

_Wanted no applause_

_Just another cause_

_Made a meal out of me and come back for more_

_Had to cool me down_

_To take another round_

_Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing_

_'Cause the walls were shaking_

_The earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching_

_And we were makin it and you_

_And knocked me out and then you_

_Shook me all night long_

_You had me shakin' and you_

_Shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me_

Well you took me

_You really took me and you_

_Shook me all night long_

_Ooooh you_

_Shook me all night long_

_Yeah, yeah, you_

_Shook me all night long_

_Your really took me and you_

Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me

_All night long_

Bright blushes stole over the two Datsun's faces as they heard shouts of complaints coming from other room.

"Jazz will you turn that slag DOWN?"

"ARRGH I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"Jazz, Prowl is gunna kill you tomorrow!"

Prowl growled lightly, optics flashing deep blue in anger. Smokescreen just sighed, although he was so embarrassed that he would rather face the Pits.

"They're right, I'm going to kill Jazz for this!" Prowl hissed. Smokescreen reached up to soothingly rub his door wings, smiling when they drooped and the black and white Datsun slumped against him. He let out a long sigh then looked up at Smokescreen and said, "I'm sorry about how things didn't go out as planned."

"I know, it's too good to be true. I-I just really wanted a nice quiet alone time we you." The older Datsun said, sadness coloring his words. Smokescreen nodded, smile softening as he leaned up to kiss Prowl.

"Dear Prowlie, how bout we just do what that song says? Shake me all night long baby." Smokey purred, fingers stroking Prowl's sensitive audio receptors causing the older bot to gasp in pleasure. Prowl smiled as he thought, 'He's mine all mine.'

End

Writing when your sleep deprived is funnn and i made lots of mistakes so plz bear with me if stuff doesnt make sense XD Anyway Prowl x Smokey RARE!


End file.
